marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gale
|gender = Male |title = Officer |affiliation = |movie = Ant-Man |actor = Wood Harris |status = Alive}} Officer Gale is a police officer in the San Francisco Police Department working alongside his partner Jim Paxton. Biography Hunting Scott Lang ]] While Scott Lang was imprisoned, he was visited by Hank Pym, who pretended to be his lawyer and secretly helped him to escape. Gale went to Lang's cell only to discover he had escaped. Gale advised Jim Paxton who ordered his men to set up a five-block perimeter and find Lang. However, they failed to find him. Gale and Paxton spent the next few days trying to locate Lang.Ant-Man Infiltration into Pym Technologies Gale identified Lang's lawyer as Hank Pym, founder of Pym Technologies and alerted Jim Paxton on his findings. Gale and his partner Paxton arrived at Pym Technologies where they confronted and attempted to arrest Hank Pym; however, Pym insisted that he had to get inside as he had lives to save. But they were suddenly distracted when they noticed that Dave was stealing their police car. The pair left Pym and gave chase to try and save their car. They eventually found their car down the road having been crashed into a tree. As they made their way back to Pym Technologies they overheard a strange horn tune playing from a nearby van where Dave and Kurt were hiding, which Paxton remembered as Scott Lang's horn. Gale and Paxton walked over to the van and insisted that the pair of criminals get out, although they tried to pretend they were not there. Gale and Paxton pulled the doors open and pulled them out, but not before Kurt managed to press a button on his laptop. As the duo handcuffed Dave and Kurt, they witnessed all the inhabitants of Pym Technologies charge out of the doors, screaming in fear. ]] After they processed the situation, they followed reports of a helicopter crash and a fight between two super-powered individuals in a family's home. When Gale and Paxton arrived, they found Scott Lang in a strange uniform, having just defeated Yellowjacket and saved the family. Although Lang tried to explain what was happening, Paxton ignored him and pulled out his taser and shocked Lang, knocking him out and putting him into the police car to be taken back to jail. As they drove along back to the police station, Lang woke up and insisted that Paxton needed to let him go as something very dangerous was about to happen. However, Paxton angrily spun around in his seat and threatened Lang, ordering him to keep quiet. As they were driving, a call came through the radio that a situation had occurred at Paxton's home and Yellowjacket had taken the family hostage. Paxton turned the car around to drive there while Lang suddenly disappeared from the back on the car. Protecting the Langs Gale and Paxton arrived at Maggie Lang's House where they were informed Yellowjacket had taken Cassie as his hostage. While Paxton went to Cassie's room to protect her, Gale stayed outside to comfort Maggie. As the conflict came to an end, they saw a Giant Ant came out from the house making him think it was a very weird dog. Equipment Weapons *' ': Gale carried this revolver as his service weapon, and he drew his gun to apprehend the wearer of the Ant-Man Suit, believing him responsible for the destruction of Pym Technologies Headquarters. When this man revealed himself to be Scott Lang, Gale's partner, Jim Paxton subdued him with a Taser. Relationships Allies *San Francisco Police Department **Jim Paxton - Colleague *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Former Detainee Enemies *Hank Pym *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Luis *Dave *Kurt Behind the Scenes *Craig Johnson was a stunt double for Wood Harris in the role of Gale. Galleries Gale and Paxton.png Lang and Gale.png Gale 1.png Gale 2.png Scott-Lang-Prison-Escape.png Paxton-Gale-LangEscape.jpeg Gale and Paxton 2.png Pym-Speaks-PoPo.jpeg Gale-Paton-Capture-AntMan.jpeg References Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:San Francisco Police Department Officers